


Her Naughty Lass

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dominant!Becky, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little teasing never hurt... did it?Written for the Imagines blog





	Her Naughty Lass

\- “You watch that pretty little mouth of yours before I fuck it...”  
\- Becky’s words are almost a growl  
\- You can’t help your smile  
\- She’s so sexy like this  
\- Dominant  
\- Fierce  
\- Yours  
\- “Sorry...”  
\- You murmur the word  
\- You are sorry  
\- Even if the thought of her fucking you...   
\- Fucking any part of you  
\- Makes you wet  
\- Horny  
\- Wanton  
\- She always makes you want her  
\- She’s really strong like this  
\- Too strong to be ignored  
\- Or refused  
\- “What if I... was good?”  
\- She smirks  
\- “The little Lass want some play?”  
\- She’s teasing you now  
\- Openly  
\- You wish you hated it  
\- You don’t  
\- Truth be told you love it  
\- You love it a lot  
\- She’s so sexy like this  
\- “Yes...”  
\- You almost whisper the word  
\- She smiles  
\- Dips to kiss you  
\- “Then ask...”


End file.
